Caught!
by NyteWyvren
Summary: Legolas bathing in a hot spring that the group's guide wished to keep a secret. Guide (who is coincidentally female) finds Legolas in the spring. Chaos and embarassment ensues. Part of a (as of yet) unwritten longer story. Chapter 8 up.
1. Chapter 1

            A/N:  I apologize for any inaccuracies.  I guess this would sort of be AU… and it takes place somewhere in the middle of a bigger story… haven't written that yet.  Had to start somewhere, and this sort of came out.  It's a little brainless piece of fluff that a friend of mine gave me the idea for.  Aaaanyhoo, if you're actually reading this, you're already familiar with Legolas, but Andreal would be new.  She's my own creation.  Her history will be revealed in the story.  Commentary is welcome.

            Disclaimer:  I own nothing in this story except the character Andreal.  I wouldn't mind owning Legolas… or better yet, the guy who played him.  ^^;;; I guess the point of this would be me saying that if you decide to sue, you'd be spending more money on hiring the lawyer than you'd gain from me.

                                                                                                Caught! Chapter 1

            Legolas unclasped his cloak and set it aside neatly.  His shirt followed, exposing his chest to the chill night air, and he shivered.  His soft, flexible boots came next, closely followed by his leggings.  The cool night air seemed positively frigid without clothing to shield him, and Legolas wasted no time in getting into the hot spring he'd found while scouting out the area around the group's camp.  He sighed as the warm water flowed over him, and he submerged himself further.

            The immortal elf picked up a soft sound with his keen sense of hearing.  The faint snap of a twig beneath other wise silent footfalls and… humming?  He listened closer.  A _female_ humming?  Legolas flushed.  That meant that the mystery person was Andreal, also elfin, though not an archer like himself.  She was quite effective with her throwing-stars, and made a more than adequate guide.

            By elfin standards, she was a rare beauty.  Her green eyes were uncommon, even among the elves, and her chestnut hair gleamed in the sun's light.  She was nearly as tall as Legolas himself, and Legolas found himself inexplicably attracted to the female fighter.  The humming grew louder; Andreal obviously coming nearer, and Legolas almost panicked.  He hid himself from her immediate view behind a large rock in the spring as the humming came into the vicinity of the clearing.

A/N: Alright, then.  Review, and let me know if I should continue this.  Pweeeeeese?  *gives everyone a sad puppy look*


	2. Chapter 2

            A/N:  Okay, here's part two of the story.  Still mindless fluff… umm… it doesn't look like it's going much of anywhere, and it only gets to… umm…well, it could quite easily be described as 'racy,' but considering the rating, that should be predicted.  Thanks for the reviews; it's nice to get a positive response (do note that this _is_ the first time I've posted…)

            Disclaimer:  *clutches her big copy of _The Lord of the Rings_* Tis my new bible!  I would like to own Orlando Bloom (Legolas *-*), but I don't.  Suing would be a total waste of your time and money.  Don't do it, it'd just be really, really stupid.

                                                                                                Caught!  Chapter 2

            Andreal came into the clearing, slipping her boots off on the way to the large rock she knew was there.  She'd made a point of not telling the males she was guiding about the spring so that she could make use of it.  The wind blew through the clearing and she shivered, anticipating her hot soak.

            She was alerted to someone else's presence when she stumbled over boots that weren't her own.  A closer examination of the ground revealed clothing-a male's-that could not easily be seen.  Perfect for hiding among the foliage and hitting a target without the target's knowledge of the wearer's presence.  Only one person she was traveling with had the skill to use this as a primary strategy, and the weaponry to make it effective-Legolas.  She blushed at the thought of him seeing her like this, in her comfortable, filmy green shirt, and her seeing him as he was, as evidenced by the clothing, nude.

            Andreal dropped her boots near the large rock on the edge of the spring, and climbed it to the relatively flat area at the top.  From there, she could see a head of flowing blond hair drifting about the shoulders of a distinctly male form in the water.  She allowed herself a brief inward smile.  "Legolas?" she called down warmly to him in her normally cold alto voice.

            She almost allowed her amusement to show on her face in the form of a smile at his expression, which clearly broadcasted his thoughts.

            'Oh, shit…'

            A/N:  Alrighty.  Next chapter should be up soon, while I try to come up with an actual plot.  Dunno how I got this far…it just sort of…umm…yeah.  ^^;;;  Anyhoo, review!  Duuuude, this is really short all typed up…


	3. Chapter 3

            A/N:  Yay!  You people gave me reviews!  I like reviews.  Okay, this is the chapter where the rating really shows itself.  If you're possibly offended by "R" rated stories, GET THE HELL AWAY!  I dun want any complaints about the content.

            Disclaimer: Andreal is mine.  Legolas isn't mine.  I don't own Lord of the Rings.  I wouldn't mind owning Orlando Bloom…… *-*

                                                                                                Caught, Chapter 3

            Legolas knew his expression must have clearly shown shock.  Actually, he expected that it was quite comical; he didn't normally allow himself to reveal emotion to others, but here, Andreal had all the advantage.  As far as he was concerned, saving face was lost anyway.

            "What's up?"  Andreal casually asked.

            Legolas started, and then snapped his mouth shut.  'I really don't want to answer that…' he thought.

            "How's the water?"

            Legolas panicked, but allowed none of it to show on his face; he'd already shown surprise.  What to say to her without coming across as a total moron?  "It's nice," he replied after a few moments of silence.

            "Alright, then."

            He sighed and closed his eyes.  'Good.  She's gone.  Now I can take care of…' Legolas' train of thought was interrupted by a rather loud splash.

            "Wh…what're you doing?" he demanded, stammering.

            Andreal surfaced completely.  "What does it look like I'm doing?  I'm making use of the hot spring.  I came here for a long, hot soak, and I'm getting it."  As she was speaking, Legolas caught a brief glimpse of her naked breast, and looked towards the rock she had previously been perched on.  Sure enough, there was a pile of clothes there, and since he knew they weren't his, they had to be Andreal's.

            A/N:  Pweeeeeeeeeeeese review!  If you don't… umm… *tries to think of a suitable threat*  ……NO MORE NEKKID LEGOLAS FOR YOU!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

            A/N:  Thank you for the reviews!  I like reviews… not more than I like Orlando Bloom, but I still like reviews.  Aaaanyhoo, like is in the previous chapter, get out if you may find "racy" content offensive.  This story has lots of it.  I've actually come up with a plot, but it's still gonna be a brainless piece of fluff, as I have no brain.  ^^;;;

            Disclaimers:  I only own Andreal…and Orlando Bloom!  *ducks as large, heavy objects come flying at her*  Okay, okay… I……I don't own Orlando Bloom.  *sobs*

                                                                                    Caught, Chapter 4

Andreal floated lazily in the warm water of the spring while Legolas ranted at her.  

            "You knew about this place, didn't you?"  Legolas demanded.  "Why didn't you tell us?"

            Andreal sighed.  "Yes, I knew about it, and I think the reason I didn't tell you would be obvious."  She looked down pointedly at her breasts.  Legolas looked, too, though less conspicuously, and Andreal didn't notice.

            "So, you're a girl.  You don't seem to mind that you're in here with a male," Legolas brought up.

            If looks could freeze, the look Andreal gave Legolas would have turned the hot spring to ice.  "You just don't get it, do you?"

            Legolas backed away, ever so slightly.  "Evidently not."

            "Just because I'm not afraid to swim naked with a male doesn't mean that I really enjoy it."

            Legolas' face fell, but only one who watched closely would notice.  Amusedly, Andreal noted this.

            "I mean," she started, and flipped over to float lazily on her back, making it all the more obvious that she was female, "it isn't something I'd choose to do; as you can see, there was a reason to keep this place a secret."

            Legolas saw.  He saw _very_ clearly, and couldn't help but wonder what the reasons (for there were two) felt like… if the temptation to touch them was worth the rage he'd surely be on the receiving end of.

            It was then, while Legolas was lost in thought (though Andreal didn't know what about), that she turned herself upright again and dove underwater and swam around behind Legolas.

            Legolas looked around, bewildered.  It appeared that she'd just vanished.

            Andreal giggled to herself.  'This is kinda fun…'

A/N:  Here be the end of chapter 4.  Review.  Now.  Why're you still here?  I told you to review!  --;


	5. Chapter 5

            A/N:  You've reviewed.  I've written a new chapter.  Are we beginning to see a correlation here?  If so, that's good.  If not, well…umm…I'm afraid I'll have to declare you even more insane than I am.

            Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  Suing is a bigger waste of time than reading this story.  I WANNA OWN ORLANDO BLOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!  ;-;!!!

                                                                                                Caught, Chapter 5

            Legolas looked around frantically for Andreal, making a total fool of himself in the process.  If the female elf was under water… 'Of _course_ she's underwater!' his mind interrupted, and he smacked himself mentally.  'It's just a question of where.  If she's anywhere in front of me…' Legolas flushed at the thought, and half the cause of the embarrassment decided to make Legolas aware of it.

            So did the other half.  Andreal swam up behind him and quietly surfaced.  She then tapped the preoccupied male elf on the shoulder.  When Legolas turned around, she splashed him.  The oncoming water caught him full in the face; he sputtered, water dripping down his cheeks and nose.

            Andreal giggled at the comical sight.  Legolas just looked indignant.  The female elf was too busy laughing to notice that his hand was moving back and dipping into the water.  She didn't notice until he splashed her back, and so the female elf, too, ended up with a face-full of water.

            Legolas allowed himself a slight smile as she blinked in confusion.  When she shoved him, he knew it was coming, but he staggered backward despite the fact that he'd braced himself, and he shoved her back.  She shoved him again, and got another face-full of water.  Legolas decided this game was amusing, as did Andreal.

            The game continued for some time, until Legolas, a miniature-scale waterfall dripping from his nose, shoved her and accidentally touched her breast enough that she actually noticed.

            'They are.  They are what they look like.  They are worth the risk.'

            For her part, Andreal just stood there, wide-eyed, wondering what had just happened.  She replayed the sequence of events, and every time she came where Legolas touched her _there,_ her breath caught and it felt like her entire being tingled.  'He…he touched my breast…and I don't mind that he did.  What's wrong with me?'

            When she'd finally stopped replaying it, she stared at Legolas, who stared back, both of them stunned and clearly at a loss for anything to say.

            A/N:  Umm… hope you like.  You like?  You review.  You don't like?  You review anyway.  Why?  BECAUSE I SAID SO, DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!  Sorry.  Didn't mean to do that…


	6. Chapter 6

            A/N:  Here's the new chapter.  The last one was as far as I'd written up… from here; it's a first draft.  Feel free to comment on the… uhh… crappyness of it.  ^^;  If I write too fast, the story tends to go from "brainless fluff" to "brainless smut."  The short chapters keep it from doing so.  I apologize, but… yeah.  Anyways, more nekkid Legolas!

            Disclaimer: *sighs*       I still own Andreal.  I still don't own LOTR.  *snifls* I still don't own Orlando Bloom.  ;-;!

                                                                                                Caught, Chapter 6

            Andreal stared at Legolas (who stared back) for several moments.  Finally, embarrassment won out over the confusion, and both looked away.    'Come _on!_' Andreal told herself.  'It isn't like I've never been touched… _there_ before…' The female elf took a few deep, calming breaths.  'After 1,613 years, I should be used to it.'  She looked down at herself.  'It isn't like I'm small…and males are fascinated by what they don't have…' She looked up at Legolas, who was flushing in humiliation.  'None of them have ever really looked like that after…touching…before…' Before she'd completely made up her mind, Andreal moved forward, toward Legolas, just as the male elf came forth to apologize.

            They collided somewhere in between.  Andreal gasped, and Legolas marveled at the way her chest felt against his.  He didn't have time to think before his body made its decision for him.  His hand reached up and his fingers stroked along her cheekbone, then made their way into her dark hair.  Andreal looked up, and their eyes met, as if he was asking her permission.

            Andreal couldn't think.  In her sixteen some centuries, she'd never had contact like this with another being.  She felt as if she would melt at any moment.  When the male elf leaned in and pressed his lips lightly to hers, she was amazed that she _didn't_ melt.

            Both of them snapped back to attention at the sound of heavy footfalls crunching on dead leaves and twigs.  'Gimli.  Aragorn is too careful for that,' Andreal analyzed.

            "Gimli has come to look for me.  I told them that if I was not back at camp in an hour, that they should begin searching," Legolas confirmed Andreal's suspicion.  Legolas listened more closely, then whispered to Andreal, "Get down!"

            Andreal dove underwater, just in time to avoid being seen by the dwarf.  "Legolas!"  Gimli cried, more than a little tipsy, no doubt the aftereffects of drinking a bit of his supply of alcohol.

            'Oh, no…' Legolas' mind chased itself.  'Andreal can't stay underwater forever… but coming up for air would mean being seen by…' he shuddered slightly, 'the dwarf.'

            Andreal, at the sound of the dwarf's half-drunken bellow, found the solution.  Her prior knowledge of this place was, indeed, useful.


	7. Chapter 7

            A/N:  Okay, here's the next chapter… more nekkid Legolas, and what nearly ends up being a nekkid dwarf.  O.o;;  Oh, and when I wrote this, I had this particular place in mind: a small pond with a cliff-face behind it.  I guess I didn't really clarify that in the first chapter… gods, I need improvement.  --;

            Disclaimer:  you know the drill.  I own only Andreal, and I want to own Orlando Bloom.  There.  I've said it.  *pouts*  Are you happy now?

                                                                                    Caught, Chapter 7

            Gimli the dwarf simply looked at Legolas.  "Why didn't you come back to get us?" he shouted, drunkenly.

            Legolas winced slightly.  "Not so loud, Gimli."  The elf looked at Gimli in horror as the dwarf was about to strip off his leggings.  "I needed some time alone to think things through."

            Gimli looked only slightly disappointed at that, and pulled his boots back on.  "Fine, then.  I'll leave you alone.  Just remember that if you don't come back…"

            Legolas allowed himself a barely-visible scowl.  "Yes, Gimli, I know.  Now please, leave me."  The elf sighed, and watched as the dwarf left, crashing through the underbrush.  'He's more agreeable when he's drunk,' his thoughts bluntly told him.

            Now, to find Andreal.

            Andreal had already thoroughly explored the spring and the area around it…partially why she was the one chosen to guide the group of males.  From where she'd ducked under cover of water, she swam to the rocks behind her, directly for a darker one.  Upon closer inspection, it revealed to whoever was looking that it wasn't a rock, but a cave whose only entrances in this area were underwater and several feet above the water.

            Surfacing in the cavern, she climbed out of the water and shivered.  Andreal allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the tunnel, and looked over the two paths before her.  Taking the one to the left would lead her several miles in the wrong direction.  Taking the path ahead of her would eventually lead her to the entrance above-water, where she could safely observe the situation, especially since the sun had already set, and the entrance looked like a simple indentation in the rock.  She smiled and took the tunnel ahead of her.

            Legolas was confused.  He'd looked all over for the female elf, and she wasn't there.  Again, it seemed she had just disappeared.  After what had happened…

            He sighed.  'I guess I can't really blame her.  It wasn't her fault, and she must be none too fond of me now.'  The male elf flipped onto his back and just floated there.  He didn't hear the faint splash behind him.  He attributed the slight feel of fingers running down his back to drifting weeds.  He shivered slightly and simply remained there.

            Andreal smiled slightly.  Legolas had somehow managed to convince the dwarf to leave him alone, and the dwarf had pounded off back to camp.  The male elf simply stood there for several moments, then flipped onto his back and floated around lazily.

            Andreal had to bite back a gasp of shock when she saw this.  'My lord, he's…he's… large…' She grinned to herself for a moment, and dove into the spring as silently as she could.  Swimming up underneath Legolas, she ran her fingertips gently down his back.  His only reaction was to shiver slightly.  She was somewhat disappointed, but didn't have time to think about it.

            The need for air made itself known, and she surfaced, in the process, grabbing the male elf's behind and shoving him aside.  

            Legolas felt himself grabbed by the behind and roughly shoved aside.  Gasping for air, where he had previously floated, was Andreal.

            A/N:  okay.  End of chapter.  You review.  Now.  You review, you get more nekkid Legolas.


	8. Chapter 8

            A/N:  Thank you to those who reviewed demanding more.  I bring you more.  Sorry for the long time between updates…I had writers' block, then when I finally think of something, my computer decided to crap out on me.  ^^;;  So, it has been whapped a few times, and everything is right again.  ^^v

            Disclaimer:  *snifls* I don't own Orlando Bloom.  I don't own LOTR.  If you sue, you'll get… nothing.  I blew all my cash on anime, and you'll have to pry that out of my cold, dead hands.

                                                                                                Caught, Chapter 8

            Andreal stood there in the water and gasped for air.  Legolas watched her, flushed.  His mind chased itself in circles.  'She saw me floating there.  She grabbed my… but she needed air.  But she still saw me floating…'

            Legolas snapped out of his daze when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.  He looked at the person who'd set it there, and found himself staring into the female elf's olive eyes.  Her long hair was dripping with the warm water of the spring, parting to show off the delicate points of her ears.  He found himself blushing at her simple question of, "are you okay?"

            The male elf ran a hand through Andreal's hair and pulled her nearer to him.  Andreal blushed as he tilted her head up so that she looked at him.  The female elf blushed.  "Ah… okay.  I can see I didn't hurt you…"

Her mouth snapped shut at the expression on Legolas' face.  It was almost as if Andreal had lost control over her body, because next thing she knew, she had pressed her lips against the male elf's.  Legolas tensed, but soon began to respond.  'This… this is actually nice…' She gasped as he wrapped his arms around her, and deepened the kiss.  It felt wonderful.  Andreal wanted more.

When Legolas broke the kiss, Andreal squeaked in disappointment.  "We need to go back to camp before Gimli comes by here again.  I told them I'd be back soon."

Andreal sighed, got out of the water, and got dressed again, then started the trek back to camp.

Legolas watched her, somewhat disappointed.  He knew this occurrence would complicate things, causing the nearly audible tension (for an elf, anyway) between the female elf and himself to grow.  Andreal wasn't shortsighted enough to not realize it.  He mulled over the matter as he got dressed and followed Andreal back into camp, with the intention of speaking with the female elf on the matter.  However, when he arrived, she was already asleep.  He sighed.  'I guess I'll talk to her later…'

A/N: Okies.  Here's the end of the whole incident with the hot spring.  Hope you like.  Now, you review, and tell me if I should actually continue this.


End file.
